


Shattered Wisdom

by ApocalypseNectar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bit of a different lore in place, Drama, Lots of plot, M/M, Male Sheik, Multi, Original Character(s), Sheik is a Separate Character, Slow Burn, Some Romance, Tragedy, all of that good stuff, some character death, this'll be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseNectar/pseuds/ApocalypseNectar
Summary: When Courage turns to darkness, Wisdom and Power must combine their strength to defeat him. But what happens when Power is a hundred years into the future and Wisdom is lost to the world? A young Sheikah is called upon to join the two missing Triforce and put a stop to the darkness corrupting the world.





	1. A QUIET VILLAGE

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story starts off with Sheik as eleven years old and moves forward from there so this'll be a slow burn to get to the main plot. Hope you'll stick around!

The sun shone softly upon the cliff overlooking the land. A light wind rustled the leaves in tree in which a small Shiekah child sat. Clever little hands worked on stringing up a small training bow as the child sat crosslegged under the tree. It was quiet in the small outcropping just outside Kakoriko village. The peace helped the small blonde boy work on his bow. A little happy cry rang out as the boy jumped to his feet, having successfully restrung his bow. Short, swift legs carried him through the village, holding his bow close to his chest as he passed by the languid pace of the town.

“Hey Sheik! Where’re ya heading in such a rush?” The old farmer Veel called out to the little one. Sheik just giggled and ran even faster. He felt confident. Today was going to be the day! 

As Sheik reached the entrance of the village, he slowed down and spun on his heel. Red eyes gazed up at the Sheikah Eye atop the tall entrance. With confidence in his eyes, he grabbed the stash of arrows he placed behind a rock nearby and knocked an arrow. Taking aim, he pulled back as much as his scrawny arms allowed and fired! With a solid thunk, the arrow sank it far above the center of the eye. “Aw…” With a disappointed sigh, he kicked the ground. Missed again.

“Why so displeased, little one?” The soothing feminine voice spoke as a hand ruffled the messy blonde hair. Sheik glanced up at Impa with a pout. “I can’t hit the eye…I don’t get it!” With a chuckle, the older Sheikah knelt down in front of Sheik. “Would you like my help?” She asked kindly. There was a bit of an obvious struggle within the little Sheikah. On one hand, he wanted to figure out how to do it on his own. On the other, spending time with Impa was always cool and he could use some help…

“Um…maybe a little…” He finally murmured out. With an amused smile, Impa gestured towards his bow. “Go ahead and show me how you aim.” With a nod, Sheik positioned himself and took aim towards the eye. Impa knelt beside him, gently lowering his arms. “You’re holding it up too high. You just need to aim it slightly above the eye.” She guided. The blonde child gave a nod and released the arrow. It sunk in slightly above the center point of the eye. With a beam, Sheik looked back at Impa. “It almost hit the center!!” The surprised, happy exclaim drew another laugh from Impa. “Yes, it did. Now you must work on keeping your aim steady. You shake too much, little Sheik.” She replied, patting his shoulder fondly. 

“Now why don’t you go help with the horses? I’m sure Veel could use your assistance.” Sheik nodded and ran off, back down towards the center of the village. Making his way left, he followed the path towards where Veel’s little farm lay. It wasn’t much but it was enough to let the few horses in the village run about. Veel welcomed him over and put him straight to work, preparing the horses’ meal for the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was beginning to set over the valley as one of the guards came up to Sheik as he was brushing the mane of one of the horses. “Sheik, Impa needs you at the house. Go on now.” The guard said. He nodded and waved good bye to Veel, making his way back to his home. It was getting progressively darker as he made his way up the tall stairs to his home in the center of the village. Lanterns were starting to be lit by the guards of the village, one by one the little fires shone in the area.

“Momma?” Sheik called out as he opened the entry doors. He peered inside to see her sitting crossed legged on the floor, a regal letter in hand. “Sheik. I want you to head upstairs and start packing. We’ll be leaving the village first thing tomorrow morning.” Sheik’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew Impa often left the village several times and would be gone for a few weeks before. But she had never taken him with her. He had always wanted to know what she did outside the village but she had overall been quiet about it. She had a few stories to tell but nothing that detailed exactly what she did.

“Really? For how long?”

“Two weeks, maybe more. Pack at least two bags along with your training gear. We’ll be meeting with some important people.”

Sheik gave a bit of a confused frown. “Really? Where are we going?”

“To Hyrule Castle.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sheik placed the final pair of clothes into the bag and closed it tight. He placed the bag with the other packed bag by the side of his bed. It was completely dark outside as the night had taken over the day. The only light source in his room came from his lamp which sat on his end table close to his bed. The boy gave a yawn, his body tired from the events of the day but his mind racing. He was going to be leaving the village for the first time. It was exciting but also very nerve-wracking. He knew some things of the places beyond the village but there was also so much that he just didn’t know. Just how far away from the village were they going to go?

A knock on the door jolted him from his spinning mind. Impa stood there with a soft smile. “Are you finished packing?” He gave a nod and smiled. “I did! Two bags plus my training gear.” Impa walked forward and ruffled his hair. “Good. Now go get some sleep. We’ll be leaving as soon as the sun rises.” She ushered Sheik into his bed, tucking him under the covers before making her leave. He blew out the lamp and in the dark blanket of the night he found himself lost in thought once more.

Just who was he going to meet? Was he going to meet the king himself?! Impa did say they were going to the castle. He hoped he wouldn’t mess up in some way. The nerves and thoughts were making his head swirl and he shut his eyes, curling up in the bed to try and get some sleep.

A knock on his door jostled him from his sleep. He didn’t remember falling asleep but apparently at some point he did. Groggily the eleven year old sat up in his bed as Impa entered the room. “Get dress, little fox, and meet me downstairs. We’ll be leaving soon.” She said as she lit the lamp on his bedside. Sheik nodded sleepily, slipping out of bed as Impa left the room. He wandered over to his closet and got dressed in a pair of cotton shirt and pants. Grabbing his two bags, he headed downstairs to where Impa was waiting with a roll of bread. 

“Here, little fox. Eat up and come on.” She directed, giving him the bread while taking his bags. Sheik gave a little whine but didn’t complain further, just taking the bread and eating it as he followed Impa outside. 

The sky was still very dark as the two made their way down the steps. Veel was waiting there, holding the reins of a beautiful chestnut mare. “Here ya are, Lady Impa. Imo’s all ready to head out. You two be safe now.” The old man said with a kind smile on his face. Impa nodded and strapped the bags onto the saddle of her horse. “Thank you. Take care of yourself.” She said before picking Sheik up and placing him on Imo’s back. Sheik yawned and leaned forward against Imo’s neck as Impa mounted the mare and took the reins. With a solid command, Imo began to move forward, taking the traveling pair up through the valley town and out into the unknown.


	2. Journey Far

The sun was starting to peak out from behind the tall valley as the traveling pair reached the long bridge that connected Kakariko Village to the rest of the world. The solitary sounds of hooves upon stone were slowly joined by the light chirping of birds that had just risen in time with the sun. Sheik gave a yawn, tired red eyes blinking the sleep out of them as they gaze out over the water. The reflection of the rising run upon the water shimmered and brightened those tired eyes, the excitement of the travel quickly reignited as the boy realized that this was truly happening. That excitement - along with smart bursts of nerves - continued to build as Imo’s hooves left the stonework of the bridge and ran along the dirt of the road, further and further away from the village he knew.

Up ahead the road diverged into two paths. A proud sign placed upon the splitting path, declaring that Hateno Village lay the left way. Impa kept her mare traveling forward and Sheik’s attention was brought back to the path ahead. In the distance a strange wooden structure caught his eye. The shape of it was strange and difficult to make out but as the distance between the building got shorter, the boy recognized it as the shape of a horse? “Momma, what’s that?” He asked, tilting his head back to look at her. Impa smiled and gave his head a pat. “That’s Dueling Peaks Stable. It’s one of the stables that are scattered about Hyrule. We’ll be stopping there on the way back.” She explained, keeping up the steady pace of the travel.

As they passed by the strangely shaped stable, a herd of wild horses caught his eye. He was surprised to see so many grazing fairly close to a populated stable. He thought there must be a level of trust between the wild herd and the stable to allow such closeness to occur. There were many lovely and different horses grazing without a care in the world And for a moment as they passed, he could have sworn he saw one, small speckled foal look at him in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain steadily fell upon the small campsite, any fire that had been started quickly died out. The leather tent was surrounded in darkness, the only source of light, a small lantern, lay within it. It had been five days since Sheik had left on this travel with his mother. He had already seen so much on this journey and it still wasn’t over yet. Impa had decided to take a shorter route to the capital that involved cutting through the forests instead of taking the roads. However, she explained that doing so involved more risk. So far, though, there wasn’t any trouble. Just quiet riding through the abundant nature. 

Sheik glanced at the entrance of the tent as Impa entered, sitting opposite of him. “We should arrive at the castle by noon tomorrow if all goes well.” She said, taking the time to dry off. Sheik smiled and sat up straighter. “Really? Will you tell me what we’re going to be doing there now?” He asked, leaning forward in anticipation. Impa gave a light chuckle and nodded. “Sure. No reason to keep you in suspense any longer.” Shifting around, Impa pulled out the letter and tapped the seal on it.

“This is the seal of the king. When I was younger, the day came in which I had to pledge my loyalty to the royal family of Hyrule. Thus every so often, my talents are called upon by the king. Now you’ve heard of the princess, yes?” Sheik nodded, tilting his head. “Well she’s around your age. Just a year younger I believe. Since you’re now old enough to travel with me, I figured now would be a good time to have the two of you introduced. One day you’ll need to pledge your loyalty to the royal family so you should meet them before that day comes.”

“Why do I have to? Pledge my loyalty I mean.” Sheik asked with a bit of a frown. Impa gave a slight smile. “It’s a bit of a formality along with other things that you’ll learn when you’re older. You don’t have to worry about it now.” She replied, laying out two sleeping mats. “Now get some rest. You’ll see the castle soon.” Sheik nodded and lay down as Impa blew out the lamp. Darkness filled the room, accompanied by the silence of the night. Only the soft pitter patter of the rain broke the silence and after some time, lulled the young Sheikah into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sharp crack resounded in the night and a pair of red eyes snapped open. Sheik sat up quickly, looking towards the tent flaps. Strange noises were coming outside and he swiftly looked towards Impa to try and wake her. To his relief, she was already awake and held a finger up to her lips, her daggers by her side. Quietly signing, she told him to go to the horse and guide Imo away while she took care of the threat. Silently, she left the tent and thus Sheik was alone. He sat there for a few moments in the tent before moving up to the entrance. As quietly as he could, he peeked out into the night.

It was still dark out and it would be difficult to see if not for the torches that were carried by the red skinned pignoidian creatures that prowled around the campsite. Bokoblins. Sheik hadn’t seen one before as none try to come near big settlements of people. But he had read about them. Violent and mostly disorganized creatures that seemed to only be interested in raiding and pillaging caravans and hapless travelers. Sheik never fought before and wasn’t trained to, not yet at least. His heart raced as the Bokoblins screeched and shuffled around the camp, heading closer to the tent and towards Imo. 

Sheik began to duck out of the tent, quietly slipping through the night towards where they had tied Imo to a post. He nervously avoided any patches of light created by the torches. The only thing that kept him calm and focused on being silent was every few moments, a Bokoblin disappeared into the night. He reached Imo and gently untied her from the tree. As a Sheikah’s horse, Imo knew to stay silent and simply went along with Sheik as he guided her away from the camp.

Things were going well until he heard a loud screech and whipped his head to look behind him. Eyes wide, he saw a Bokoblin had spotted him and Imo. He gripped the reins tighter in his hands, unable to move as the Bokoblin ran towards them, club raised. It didn’t get too far as a dagger was thrown straight into it’s heart. It dropped to the ground, dead and Impa walked out of the shadows to reclaim her dagger. With the last Bokoblin dead, Sheik’s muscles relaxed and he was able to move. “We should move. Gather your things.” Impa’s soft voice seemed to ring out in the dead quiet of the night. Sheik nodded timidly, tying Imo temporarily to a tree and headed back to the tent. He felt a little sick moving past the dead bodies of the beasts that now lay on the forest floor.

“Are you alright, little one?” Impa asked, gently brushing Sheik’s hair. His sight became cloudy as tears began to form and he hugged her tightly. “I…I couldn’t m-move…I was scared.” He muttered. Impa wrapped her arms around his trembling form. “I know, Sheik. I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you to stay in the tent. You’re safe now.” She spoke softly, trying to comfort him. Sheik stayed like that for a while, slowly calming down before looking up at her. “How do you do it..? Be able to move?” He asked timidly. Impa gave a soft hum. “Well…because I needed to keep you safe. To protect you, I move. Despite the danger.” Sheik gazed at her in awe. He had always wanted to be like Impa and now he just admired her more. 

After a few minutes of packing up, the duo moved the campsite over closer towards the road. As they did so, however, the light of the sun began slightly peaking out. So, with Sheik’s imput, Impa decided that they would simply continue onwards towards the capital. Sheik didn’t feel tired anyway, not after the Bokoblins. So they continued on the road and soon enough, Sheik could spy the giant Hyrulian castle standing proud in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone who's in America! And happy day to everyone else!


End file.
